Yao and The Russian
by aycee-san
Summary: Beauty and the Beast Parody - Yao is the odd one out in the entire village, and just wants to feel like he fits in. Maybe that wish can come true with a Beast named Ivan, who was cursed until he can find love and be loved in return. -Rochu-
1. Curse

Knocks were heard on the other side of the front door. The servants near the entrance looked up from their chores and duties as they heard constant pounding on the door.

"Who can be out on this bloody night?" A servant exclaimed while he began to walk towards the door.

"Master Ivan won't be pleased. You know how he doesn't like visitors in the castle." another servant stopped him from opening the door.

The rest of the servants came near and questioned everything that was going on.

"Yeah, but it's a bad storm out there, the person might get sick!" The servants all tried to persuade each other to open the door.

They all nodded and turned the large handle. A rush of cold air swept inside and rain started to pour down on them.

The figure was wrapped in a black cloak, crouching down on it's knees, and it's face was turned at the ground.

"Please...it's so cold out..." it was difficult to tell whether the figure was male or female, so none of the servants addressed them as sir or ma'am.

"Oh, you must come inside, you must be cold from being out-"

"What did I say about visitors in my castle?" a stern voice erupted and made every servant jump out of fear.

"I-I-Ivan! You must understand, this person is probably sick from the cold! Surely you must have some heart to-"

Ivan didn't let the servant finish. "My castle, my rules. Don't you get it, da?" he pointed to the cloaked figure. "Leave my land at once, you can't stay here,"

"What if I give you this?" the figure shuddered as a sunflower was taken out from its cloak. "I'll trade one night here, just one night, for this sunflower. It's very special, one in a million. That's all I'm asking,"

The servants made way as Ivan walked to the cloaked figure. The sunflower was indeed beautiful, its bright petals glistening to the touch, and it was Ivan's favorite flower as well.

But that didn't stop him from refusing the offer. "I don't want it, just get out of my palace," his hand were gestured for leaving out the door.

Everyone including Ivan stared in wonder as the figure began to glow a light blue. "You have no sympathy for others, and your heart is entirely cruel with no joy or hope. You are truly a beast inside."

Gasps were heard across the room as the figure was removed of _his _cloak. He wore blue clothing to match with the glowing aura that was surrounding his body. His blond hair shone bright with a gold cross pin and a strange curl from the side. He pointed straight at Ivan and every candlelight seemed to be lit off in the castle.

"Maybe you need to learn to show more compassion in your heart, but until then, your entire castle, your staff of servants, and yourself will be cursed!"

In a single instant, light surrounded the entire castle and everyone inside.

"If you find someone to love and for them to love in return before the carnation loses all its petals after two years, then the curse will be lifted. But if you don't find love, once time is up..."

Pain erupted in Ivan as he collapsed to the floor beneath him. Screams of agony escaped his mouth as his bones rearranged themselves and skin torn open to reveal pure white fur growing from his body. He watched in horror as his hands turned into large paws with razor sharp claws. His mouth was bleeding from the growth of his teeth and long snout.

It was impossible to see the humanity in Ivan now. Panting from all the changes, Ivan was near passing out on the castle floor. The warlock stood his side and whispered in Ivan's furry ear.

"...you'll remain a beast for the rest of your life..."

* * *

Every man and woman in the village knew of him. They all knew of his name, his features, his personality, and no one else was close to who he was.

His name was Yao Wang, and despite his traits, his looks were admired by men and women around him. He had silky, black hair that was long enough to be tied. His brown eyes shone bright and lit up the world around him. He was shorter than most men and could almost be mistaken for a girl, but it never bothered Yao one bit.

At first sight, many would think of him as a normal man who lives a normal life in this normal town like everyone else.

But those people were all wrong.

Yao was a complete outcast to the village. He never really talked to anyone and was more interested into reading books that most people wouldn't read anymore. When a nice lady (or man) asked to marry him, Yao would always decline the offer. Although Yao had a small figure, he was very strong-headed, intelligent, and very talkative at times.

However, there was one man who would never accept that he was being rejected by Yao for a marriage proposal. And each time he called himself 'awesome', it only seemed to piss off Yao more than he already was.

"Oh, Yao! The awesome me has come by your side for your hand in marriage!" the Prussian exclaimed as he grabbed Yao from behind.

"You've been asking me to propose all day, aru! I'm not going to accept! Why don't you marry that girl Elizabeta, aru?" His eyes never left the book he held and he still walked normally even when Gilbert was stalking him.

"You mean that Hungarian? I've asked her as well, but she's already married off to that stupid Austrian. Damn you, Roderich," he muttered that last statement with anger in his tone. "But that only means I can get my awesome eyes on you now!" he wrapped a strong arm around Yao's skinny neck.

Yao pulled away from his grasp and had flares in his eyes. "You say that to all the girls you see! Besides, I'm not interested in you, aru."

"Doesn't matter! I know the awesome me can be the most awesomest husband for you! So, what do you say?"

Pissed enough, Yao whacked the annoying Prussian with the book without saying a word.

"Ouch! Well, at least it's not one of Elizabeta's frying pans," said Gilbert as he laughed out of relief.

"Maybe you were hit for a reason, aru! I bet you deserved that from her after she kept on refusing your proposal!" yelled out Yao as he turned his back to return home. "How about you go back to those perverted people you call friends, aru?"

Gilbert let out a roar of laughter. "Kesesese~ You mean Francis and Antonio? Maybe I should get them here right now!"

"I don't want those perverts near me!" Everybody in the village knew about those three as well. A trio of a Frenchman, a Spaniard, and a Prussian. And it was never a good idea to be alone with them, no matter what gender, and God knows what they could do to you.

"Fine, but if West is at your place, can he be away from that strange brother of yours?" Yao raised his eyebrow once Gilbert mentioned his brother into the conversation.

"What do you mean by Kiku being _stange_?" he crossed his arms around his chest in rage and waited for an answer.

"You know what he draws for entertainment..." his face curled into a smirk as he spoke those words.

Yao knew it was true. His brother, Kiku Honda, was a skilled and talented artist. He could draw anything from people to animals to landscapes, yet Kiku could draw 'stuff' that could cause nosebleeds and possibly fainting. Even when Yao was looking through his artwork, he ended up with his cheeks flushing in deep shades of red and almost passing out on the floor.

"And he also hangs out with my brother and that Italian a lot. When Ludwig's at home, he actually talks to me _a lot_ about him! I bet your brother has something to do with that!"

That was where the Chinese man snapped.

_"Don't you dare talk about Kiku like that!" _he smacked the book against Gilbert's head again, forming a red spot from it's impact. "I know what he draws is weird, but he is still my brother, aru! Plus, I can assure you that your brother having feelings for Feliciano has nothing to do with Kiku, aru!"

Before Gilbert could have the chance to respond, Yao was already running back the pathway to his home.

"Alright Yao, but it won't be long until you come crawling to propose to the awesome me!" Gilbert yelled out as loud as he could so Yao was able to hear him.

He continued to run until he could no longer see any sight of Gilbert behind him.

* * *

**So I am finally done with the first chapter of the RoChu parody of Beauty and the Beast! I'm going to try and make this story a little bit ****different than the Disney adaption, so that might stir me up a bit...**

**And I made Kiku the 'papa' of this story because...well... he is the brother of Yao in the series, but I would think that Kiku would include certain 'stuff' in his artwork... **

**And if anyone is confused: **

**Belle - Yao - China**

**The Beast - Ivan - Russia**

**Gaston - Gilbert - Prussia**

**Louie(or whatever his name was) - Francis/Antonio - France/Spain**

**Belle's Father(brother in this case) - Kiku - Japan **

**Warlock - It's Norway. **

**I might do something differently with what the servants are turned into in the story... but I do know the Baltics and England would be included in the servants... maybe more...**

**Feliciano/Italy and Ludwig/Germany? I'm not sure whether or not to include roles for them, but who knows?**

**Please favorite/review if you want more of this story!**

**Hetalia and Beauty and the Beast does not and will never belong to me.**


	2. Abnormal

Yao ran the whole trip back to his house. He knew that Gilbert wouldn't follow him all the way, but he knew he couldn't take that risk. Running out of breath, Yao slowed down and reduced to walking once he found sight of his home.

His home. The only place in the entire world where he knew no one was watching or judging him or his younger brother. The only people Yao knew who wouldn't think that he or Kiku was strange or out of the ordinary was Feliciano and Ludwig.

Of course, Yao didn't trust people who came into his household or came near Kiku, (He learned that when Gilbert dropped by to 'check up' on the two brothers.) but it seemed like he could rely on Feli and Ludwig when it comes to Kiku.

At first, he would only let the Italian enter his house at ease, but the German? Yao wouldn't dare to let him _speak _to Kiku. He was Gilbert's brother, and Yao could probably guess that anyone related to that perverted bastard would be just like him. Turns out that Ludwig is well-mannered and much more mature than Gilbert ever was.

He was at least glad to know that Kiku had friends to talk to while he didn't.

"Kiku? Are you home, aru?" said Yao as he creaked open the door so his head could stick out.

"Hai, I'm at my desk," a faint voice echoed through the house, loud enough for Yao to hear to assure that his brother was home.

Yao passed through a couple hallways before he found Kiku leaning towards his desk with several sheets of paper that with filled with beautiful designs of animals and humans...or at least the parts of humans that other people would think as 'revolting'.

"How was your trip to the village, Yao? Or was it Gilbert again?" Kiku knew a lot about Gilbert and how he desperately wanted to propose to Yao. The two brothers could tell each other anything that was bothering them in their lives, and Gilbert was always the topic each time Yao went to the village.

Yao groaned in disgust. "Aiyaa...Gilbert is still asking me to propose...I just wonder why is wants to, aru,"

"Well, why do you think he wants to marry you? Out of every man and woman, he chose you, he must have some reason," Kiku turned around to face his older brother with a faint smile appearing on his face.

Yao would always ask that question himself whenever he was around Gilbert. Out of every single villager, why would the Prussian choose _him_? If there was a reason, it would be Yao's unique, beautiful appearance. Gilbert knew how the entire village thought of Yao as a strange and abnormal man, and once he decided he wanted to propose to him, everyone was shocked by his decision to do so.

He only shrugged. "I can't really think of a reason, aru. Besides, he doesn't even treat me as a real person, he's in it for my looks probably..." Gilbert treated Yao like some kind of pet, like Yao was going to loyal to the bastard anytime soon.

"Well, Gilbert is like that, but at least you know better than to accept his proposal, and you deserve someone better than him," Kiku said as he continued to draw out figures on the blank sheets in front of him.

"Yes, but no one else in this village is interested in me. They all think I'm strange, and I never seem to fit in with them, aru. If I were to fall in love, I wish it would be someone who would listen to me, who cares of what I actually have to say, someone who would make me feel like I fit in with everyone else, aru."

Kiku smiled at the thought of it. "Someone will come eventually, maybe it might be someone you don't expect it to be!" he let out a light chuckle to Yao.

"Yeah," whispered Yao. He blinked in realization. "Umm... do you know where Feliciano and Ludwig are? The stupid Prussian asked, aru," he said those last words with malice in his mouth.

"They left earlier to go to Feli's house. Feli was going to ask Lovino so he can come with me again," Yao nodded in acknowledgement.

About every month, Kiku, Feli, and Ludwig leave the village so that Kiku can submit his artwork to another village far north. The entire journey was about a day long, so Yao would have no one to talk to (with maybe Gilbert as an option) the next day.

"Alright... and do you know anything of Ludwig having..._feelings _for Feliciano? Gilbert thinks that you have to do with that somehow, aru," Kiku jerked in his seat.

"They were just friends before I met them, but after a few trips and meets, they seemed to get along...a little _too _well perhaps..." he giggled softly a few times before he went back to drawing.

"Alright, I'm just going to be in my room to rest, just enjoy this peace and quiet before Gilbert comes back, aru." Yao rubbed his head a few times before he headed off to his bedroom.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning before I leave!" exclaimed Kiku before Yao could turn through another hallway.

"See you in the morning Kiku," he whispered loud enough for Kiku to hear. He opened the door to his room and sighed in relief.

Yao was just exhausted. All he wanted to do was collapse in his bed and fall straight to sleep, but it was like his eyelids didn't want to close. He didn't bother to change his clothes, he jumped in his bed once he found sight of it.

"Ugh, why does the stupid Prussian have to fall in love with me? Out of everyone, why me?" he said to himself as he curled himself up in the bedsheets underneath him. His body tried to get in a comfortable position, but it was no use considering that he probably wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon.

"There are men that are stronger than me. There are women who have much more beautiful complexions than me, aru. And to make things worse, nobody seems to like what I do,what I like, nobody really appreciates for who I am, except for Kiku...but he is somehow strange like me and he has friends to talk to, aru,"

Yao quietly lifted a pillow from his side and stuffed it into his face. When he looked away, he could see small drops of water on its smooth cloth.

It was a while before Yao could realize that he was crying with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Gilbert shouldn't be chasing after me...I'm a freak compared to everyone around me, aru." he whispered softly into the pillow before his tears broke into sobs.

"Why can't I just fit in?"

He continued to sob until he ran out of tears to fall. At that moment, his eyes closed and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I think I made Yao feel like shit at the end of this chapter... it didn't feel right to make him all sad and that for him... **

**I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON I AM SORRY**

**Anywho... Feli and Ludwig will just be friends with Kiku since they are the Axis in the series, but I want them to show up again as this story goes on.**

**And to anyone who doesn't get why people think Kiku's artwork is known to be 'strange', just think about Hetalia Doujinshi, and if you don't know what that is... **

**Never mind... it's best that no one should read doujinshi if they're not ready...(I learned that the hard way...)**

**I am not posting daily, I'm just posting this chapter since I was almost finished with it anyways. **

**Thank you and please favorite/review if you enjoyed!**

**Hetalia and Beauty and the Beast do not and will never belong to me.**


	3. Lost

The sunlight blinded Yao as he opened his heavy eyelids to a new morning. He rubbed his eyes a few times before he stood up from his bed. Still tired from his sleep, Yao looked out the window to find Kiku, Feliciano, and Ludwig preparing to ride off to their trip to the northern village.

Yao walked quickly through the halls to reach the outdoors before his brother would leave for another day.

"Kiku!" he yelled out on the porch as watched their heads turn to Yao's direction. They all waved, but Yao didn't expect the looks of disgust on their faces.

It was only until he realized that he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday, only they were more wrinkled than they already was. His hair was disheveled from tossing and turning all night, and his eyes were a slight reddish color from rubbing them repeatedly.

"Yao, you seem a little tired-" he didn't get to finish.

"No, I'm fine, aru! Just had a bad sleep, that's all!" he let out a fake chuckle as he tried to reassure Kiku that he was okay.

"Alright then, I guess we should be going now," at that moment, Kiku began to get on top of his horse, while Ludwig was helping Feliciano getting him on his. (It almost seemed to adorable for Yao and Kiku to witness that.)

"Ciao!~ If you see Lovino, tell him I said bye!" the Italian's voice was so full of joy and happiness that it almost felt annoying to hear.

"Sayonara, Yao! See you again tomorrow!" Kiku spoke in a 'loud' voice but it almost wasn't heard by Yao.

After a handful of waves, the three turned around on their horses and galloped for another day's journey.

* * *

"L-Ludwig, are w-w-we l-lost?" whispered Feliciano as they traveled through the dark and misty forest. Surely, they have traveled to the other village many times to know that this was not the way they were supposed to go.

"I hope not, but hopefully we should find anything that might be familiar to our path," said Ludwig, trying to stay as positive as he can so Feli wouldn't freak out.

"It's strange, did we take a wrong turn somewhere?" Kiku asked as the night sky seemed to get darker with foggy clouds gathering up with rain coming soon.

The sound of thunder made Feli jump in his seat, alerting Ludwig right away. "Probably, but we should hurry before rain comes."

Yet there was no sign of civilization anywhere, no where they could head with old and dark trees surrounding the entire area.

Another roar of thunder ran through the Italian's spine, but that wasn't the only sound he heard. "I-I-I heard wolves! They were howling so m-much and now we have to hurry b-b-before-" Feliciano was speaking so quickly and frantically, Ludwig clamped his palm over his lips so his whimpering would decrease to small muffles.

"I don't think I see any wolves or any animals for that matter, maybe we should-" Kiku said before a flash of lightning lit the sky, and a wolf's howl could be heard from the distance. Feliciano was almost at the verge of tears and hugging himself around his chest.

"Feli, they're not near us, we'll be fine, ja?" groaned Ludwig with a stern voice. With the wind starting to pick up, Feliciano had never felt more afraid in his entire life. The was no sight of a wolf or vicious animal nearby, but he was shaking intensely by the second.

"Ludwig," Kiku whispered very slowly. He stopped his horse and his eyes were open with fear. "Go. Very. Slowly. You can turn around, but do it slowly."

The moment Ludwig turned around, he covered Feli's mouth with both hands and looked in terror. A pack was following them, drawing closer each second. Their unnaturally red eyes shone in the dark and pointed directly at the three.

It all happened in a single moment. The entire pack of wolves lunged towards them in a quick motion. Once they realized they were running, Kiku had shouted as loud as he can.

_"Run!"_

The wind blazing on them as they galloped through the trees. Thunder roared in the clouds and the strokes of lightning were the only light source they had in the dark forest.

It was impossible to make out anything, only sounds of heavy breathing and the wolves' growling could be made out.

"Over here! There's a gate! We could use it for escape!" Kiku could see Feliciano and Ludwig starting to get off their horses so they could open the gate to get inside. Kiku hurried before the pack of wolves would catch up with him.

He didn't slow down his horse as he jumped off and landed on the rough, rocky ground beneath him. When Kiku turned around, his horse was no where to be found, it must have ran off from fear of the wolves.

Kiku tried got himself up from the ground, but he could see that his leg was now scraped with blood. Despite this, he ran towards the gate and ignored all the pain in his leg.

Soon after Kiku passed through the gates, they closed behind him with the wolves toppling each other to get inside, but it was no use, they were safe.

"Kiku! You're bleeding!" Feli screamed at the sight of blood crawling down his leg.

"I'm fine, let's just-" Kiku looked up at the bewildering sight. Ludwig and Feliciano also joined in to see what he was looking at.

It was a large castle indeed, but it almost seemed...abandoned. The statues and foundation were dark, chipped, but it still stood tall. The castle looked like there was no life inside, no sign of a light source there, but they needed somewhere to be for the night.

"We could knock to see if anyone lives here," the Japanese man said with a soft voice.

"Ja, there's not really anything else to do," Ludwig said as he slowly walked up the steps to the main entrance.

Feliciano made uneasy sounds as he walked up but stayed close to Ludwig for protection. After a few nods,Ludwig pounded on the door, with no one opening to answer it.

Kiku decided to push the door, but was shocked to find out that the door wasn't locked at all. He looked inside to see if anyone was here, but all he could see was pure darkness and silence.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" they all took quiet steps inside, but began to hear voices coming in from the castle.

"Please tell me that you're hearing voices too," Feliciano sputtered while grabbing on to Ludwig.

"Ja, but it's very dim in this place, who knows who these people are,"

The voices started to get louder, and now it was apparent for the three to be able to hear their conversations.

"I'm only telling you this once, we shouldn't let them in here! You know how Ivan is like!"

"Come on, Arthur! We haven't seen _real _people in almost two years!"

"Alfred is right, you know they could help us..."

"Don't agree with the bloody wanker, Toris!"

"Ha ha! You see?"

"Shut up you bloody American!"

"Can't you two just get along..."

The three couldn't see any human figures around them, all they heard were their voices and nothing more.

"We could hear you! We just need to stay for this one night!" Ludwig shouted, but the voices continued to ramble on.

"One night, that's all they'll need,"

"Toris, you know that Ivan would notice."

"Yes, but do you want to send them back out there?"

Silence passed.

"No, but to think that they should see Ivan? Maybe get thrown in the dungeon while they're at it?"

"It's just one night, Iggy,"

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"It's a better name for you than Arthur,"

_"Shut up!" _

"Hey! You three! You can come join us if you want! We'll light the fireplace for you guys!"

At that moment, light could be seen from a small fireplace at the end of the room. The three walked slowly, unsure of how the fireplace was lit without a person doing so.

"What are you doing, Alfred? This is against the damn rules!"

"That Japanese guy is bleeding! You at least got to have some heart,"

Kiku stared into the fireplace. The noises were coming from the front of him, but there was no one around.

"Where are you all at?" asked Kiku, wanting to know what was going on.

"Over here!"

"Shut. Up. Alfred."

That was strange. It was almost like the voices were coming from _below _them.

Kiku looked down to find a pair of rim glasses just thrown on the floor without any consent.

"Wonder who would just leave these here..." Kiku said holding them up to his head.

"No one would really leave them there, since I _am _them!"

His eyes opened wide as he dropped the glasses and watched as they fell to the floor.

"Hey, watch it! I don't want to break my lenses now..."

The glasses are talking.

_The glasses are talking._

"But how, how are you even-" Kiku was at a loss for words.

"See, Alfred? Now you left the poor man traumatized, all thanks to you!" Clinks of glass could be heard as a small teapot was drawing near the glasses.

"This isn't supposed to be possible, how are you doing this?" Ludwig asked picking up the teapot from the ground. He didn't expect for it to struggle its way out of the German's hands.

"Unhand me right now! You three shouldn't even be here!" he spoke with a heavy British accent and could hear the glasses laughing in amusement. "Now Alfred, would you please just shut up for the time being?"

"How can I? I am the hero after all!" exclaimed the glasses as they wobbled around on its legs.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Feli asked as he hid behind Ludwig and watching the teapot shake in his hands.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves! I'm Alfred F. Jones!" the glasses, or in this case Alfred, shouted with a very obnoxious American accent.

"The name is Arthur Kirkland, but if you may, can you please let me down?" said Arthur as Ludwig descended him to the ground.

"Hey! Where is Toris at? Toris, come out here!" Alfred had shouted again, and went off to find Toris.

"I was going to get them some hot chocolate or something, it it very cold out there," peeking from one of the chairs was a clock that looked over the three guests.

"You're only making matters worse here! What if Ivan finds out?" Arthur kept or rambling to Alfred and Toris.

"Who cares if Ivan finds out! Anywho, what are you guy's names?" Alfred completely ignored Arthur's last statement as he began to wobble to the villagers.

Kiku raised his hand to speak. "Kiku Honda, and they are Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciano Vargas,"

"Well, why don't you all just sit down and relax while I fix you some hot chocolate," Toris said as he headed off to the dark hallways of the castle.

"No, you shouldn't Toris, stop behaving like Alfred!" the teapot shouted as he watched Toris leave the room.

Kiku, Ludwig, and Feli took Alfred's word, they each sat on a separate chair and waited for Toris to arrive back.

"Bloody hell, this is worse than I thought, Alfred!" Arthur kept on ranting but nobody took his remark on it.

"I'm back!" shouted Toris as he came back with a platter of teacups and began to serve them to the three.

"Arigato," "Danke," "Grazie~" were the responses they heard as they were given the warm substance now in their hands.

As they continued to drink, Alfred began to conversate with the visitors, which only made Arthur more furious than he already was. "So what brings you guys here?"

"We got lost while we were travelling to another village and we got chased a pack of wolves!" Feliciano said with a worried voice.

"We found a gate and figured that we'll be safe if we go inside," Ludwig answered.

"Great, now maybe we could set up the room so you can stay-"

Before Alfred could finish, a defiant roar echoed in the entire castle.

"Shit! It's Ivan!"

"What did I tell you?" Arthur said as he grabbed Alfred to the dark edge of a chair.

"W-Who's Ivan?" Kiku asked, but it was quickly answered with heavy breathing behind him.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my castle?" he growled with every word he said, and it was almost to the point of inhumanity.

"I can explain, Ivan! They were being chased by a pack of wolves and-"

"I don't care if they were going to get eaten alive, da? They cannot enter my castle!" Ivan's voice made their spines shake with fear and afraid to even look back.

"We're sorry to intrude, but can't you just let us stay for one night?" Kiku said, with his body shaking with fear, knowing that he could be back with those wolves any minute now.

"Sure, you can stay," in an instant, Kiku felt a giant hand, almost too inhuman, grab him by his shirt collar, and was carrying him as well as Feli and Ludwig.

"You can stay in the dungeons where you will stay there to rot and die, da?"

Kiku almost fainted at the sight of Ivan, and made him only want to escape from his grasp. Ivan was clearly a monster, a beast, both inside and out.

"Let us go!" Ludwig shouted, but it was no use to fight back, Ivan was stronger. They stopped struggling and were whisked away to the dark depths of the castle, where their pleads and screams could not be heard.

* * *

**Now the Axis have finally met a few servants and Ivan! Sadly, it didn't turn out well for them... **

**And I'm not going to use any characters as Cogsworth or Lumiere or the Mrs. Potts, I'll just put them as household objects.**

**When a new character is introduced, I'll just do this:**

**Glasses - Alfred - America (Since he wears glasses all the time, I figured why not?)**

**Teapot - Arthur - England (a pretty obvious one, since he drinks tea all the time)**

**Clock - Toris - Lithuania (To me, Lithuania is very mature, and he kind of 'watches' over Poland...bad pun is bad)**

**I'll be adding more characters to the servants list, so if you request any countries or objects they should be, that would be helpful! **

**And 'Arigato', 'Danke', and 'Grazie' all mean Thank You in their respective language, just to clear things up. **

**Thanks for everyone who liked, favorited, and reviewed! You guys mean so much to me!**

**Please review/favorite if you enjoyed!**

**Hetalia and Beauty and the Beast does not and will never belong to me. **


	4. Wish

Yao looked out his window for any sight of his brother or his two companions. He grew increasingly worried as time went on, it was only a mere day's journey, and they have been gone for three days.

"Where can you be, Kiku? You're never this long away from home, unless, aru..." The thought almost brought Yao to tears. What if Kiku left him? What if Kiku decided to run away and move from the village with Feliciano and Ludwig? What if he left Yao out here alone with no help away from Gilbert, no support whatsoever?

No, Yao was just overthinking it, he knew that Kiku wouldn't do that, right?

But he had another revelation, what if he just got lost? He could find his way back, but what if the wrong path led him to the dark woods that might hold wild animals and predators among his trees? And if Kiku was near...

The thought left Yao speechless. He tried reassuring himself that _that _wouldn't happen, that Kiku, Feli, and Ludwig would be forever gone from the world. It could not be real, it just couldn't be true.

The thought quickly moved aside as Yao heard a few knocks on the door. Yao felt so relieved, he knew that would be Kiku at the doorstep, safe and sound like he was before the trip. Yao rushed to answer the door and grabbed the shiny doorknob, but before he did, he peeked at the small hole to see the visitor outside.

His joyment quickly disappeared as he found Gilbert on his frontstep, grinning furiously as he waited for Yao to open the door. Yao groaned at his sight, and clumsily opened the door as he was uninterested at what the Prussian will say.

"Well, if it isn't the awesome me coming to see you?" exclaimed Gilbert as he stood near Yao and closer to his body. Yao can clearly see the fancy and eqsuite suit Gilbert wore, and it looked almost as similar to the one he wore for Elizabeta after... after he asked to marry her right on the spot, a ceremony right there in her backyard without her own approval.

Yao knew what this meant, and he didn't want to have any part of it, especially that Kiku wasn't there to help him out.

"What are you doing here, aru? And what's with the suit?" muttered Yao as he pretended not to notice what he was really wearing that suit for.

"My suit? I know, it's awesome right? But it's for a very special day, for both you _and _me!" Now it was obvious for Yao what Gilbert was doing, and he went off to slowly close the door.

The Chinese man was startled as Gilbert stepped his foot on the edge of the doorway, so the door wouldn't be able to close. "I'm not finished! I have some plans for us!" The Prussian slammed the door open and came inside Yao's home without any consent.

"And I have to do with those plans because, aru?" he crossed his arms on his chest and watched as Gilbert let out a wide grin.

"They have to do with you because you are about to be married to the most awesomest person in the entire village!"

"Didn't we already go through this? I'm not going to marry you, never in a million years, aru!" yelled Yao as he looked angrily at Gilbert.

"Ja, but you know you want to, no one resists the awesome me," Gilbert suddenly started to get closer to Yao, who was becoming nervous by the second.

"Well, I do, aru! And don't play that same trick like you did with Elizabeta! She didn't accept your proposal, so I won't accept yours, aru." signed Yao as he narrowed his eyes towards Gilbert.

"But I know you will marry me, and I know it will be very soon," Yao started to become annoyed by his foolishness, but he knew that Gilbert had that Frenchman and the Spaniard out there, so he wasn't safe for a while. Yao began to walk backwards from Gilbert, trying to get his way to the front door.

"Look, Gilbert," Yao could feel the cool touch of the doorknob around his sweaty palm and nudged for it to open. "you're a nice guy but, aru," he lied as Gilbert came forward to cower Yao, but missed as the door opened wide and Yao moved away.

"I just don't deserve you, aru!" Yao closed the door shut with a quick glimpse of the Prussian trying to pull himself up from a puddle a mud that was nearby.

Yao breathed out a sigh of relief, and walked slowly out to the field where he last saw Kiku. Just when he thought his brother was back home with his two friends, the stupid Gilbert had to ruin that thought.

"Stupid Prussian, trying to marry me even though I've told him so many times, aru! Why can't he just get that straight in his damn mind?" Yao said to himself as he walked past the open rye field outside his home.

Yao swayed through the yellow strands of grass until he lay above them. He was able to see the bright blue sky over the horizon, and slowly becoming a fiery orange and a soft pink as the sun began to set.

"Kiku, where can you be, where would I be without you, aru?" he whispered under his breath as he picked on one of the dandelions by his side. He used to hate dandelions, with everyone believing that once all its seeds have flown away, your wish will come true. Yao didn't always believe that, but Kiku told him something different.

_"If it is your very dearest wish, it will come true, it won't work with any old wish,"_

He remembered when he said that to him many years ago, and Yao still never forgotten about them.

The dandelion was ripped from the earth and the end of its stem was torn from being pulled. Yao held the delicate flower in his palms and held it to his chest.

Out of anything in the world, what would he want?

Gilbert to finally realize that Yao doesn't want to marry him?

Kiku to come home safe and sound?

To be normal?

Maybe. Maybe if Yao was normal, he wouldn't spark interest to Gilbert, he wouldn't stick out from the entire village, he wouldn't always need Kiku to help or support him when he needed it.

It repeated so many times in his head before he could notice its seeds flying away with the wind.

That was his wish, out of anything in the world, that was his wish. To be normal, to finally fit in with everyone around him, then all of his problems would be solved.

Yao let go of the wilting dandelion, which was quickly losing its seeds as it flew gently with the wind.

His attention of the dandelion flying in the sky was interrupted with the sound of a whinning horse.

Yao immediately stood up from the grassfield as he hear a horse emerging from the woods, and slowing down at that sight of Yao.

He was shocked to see that horse, and recognized it at the sight. That was Kiku's horse, the one he used when he left to the village a few days ago. And something about that horse made it look so afraid... so frightened, like it was running away from something.

"Where's Kiku? Where is he, aru?" Yao held the horse's head, waiting for an answer but all the horse could do was stare in fear to Yao.

For all Yao knew, Kiku was gone with Feliciano and Ludwig, and whatever made his horse come back must have been frightening for all of them.

He jumped on the horse's back and looked to the distant forest where it had come from.

"Take me to him, aru,"

* * *

"He's...here, aru?" Yao looked up at the colossal castle in front of him. It was pure black on the outside and most of its statues were worn down and dark. Why would Kiku go inside _there? _

Yao didn't wait another second, he pushed open the gate small enough for him to fit through, and closed it so no one would be able to get in. He ran until he reached up the steps to the large, wooden doors the concealed the entrance.

He went to knock, but once he pushed on the door, it opened to a slight crack with pure darkness covering the inside entirely. Yao knew it was rude to intrude, but he still needed to find Kiku, Feli, and Ludwig in this dreaded place, so he went inside with no consent.

Inside, there were a few candles that were lit, but the castle was still difficult to navigate through with almost no light to use. Yao grabbed one of the candles and walked around for any sight of his brother.

"Kiku! Kiku, are you here, aru?" he called out. "Feliciano? Ludwig? Are any of you here, aru?"

Before Yao turned to another hallway, he heard pestering coming from a different direction, and walked to where it was coming from.

"Who's there, aru? I'm just looking for my brother and his friends, do you know if they are here, aru?" At that moment, Yao heard the whispering coming from the creak of an open door, with a set of stairs going deeper under the castle.

Kiku could be down there, Yao could just feel it. He held the candle steadily in his hand and walked down the stairs to complete darkness. The whispers Yao heard were gone and he heard utter silence as be began to reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Anybody here, aru?" shouted Yao as he raised his candle to see in the dark room.

"Yao? Is that you?" a familiar voice spoke in the darkness, and Yao ran to where it came from. It was Kiku's voice, he knew it, but Kiku sounded so weak and vulnerable.  
Once he found sight of Kiku, he gasped. Kiku was locked in a cage, and Ludwig and Feliciano were leaning against the steel bars that kept them concealed. They all looked tired and weak, and a small trail of blood followed Kiku as he moved his leg.

"What are you all doing here, aru? And you're bleeding, Kiku! I need to get you all out of here, aru!" he shouted as he searched for anything that could be used as a key or a weapon to get the three out.

"No! He'll get you! The monster put us in here!" Feliciano cried out to Yao before he could for a key to get them out.

"He's right, you should get out if you want to live," Ludwig whispered, and Yao was getting shocked. Never has he seen the German, Gilbert's own brother, scared in his life. Whoever put them in this dungeon must be one hell of a guy.

"I don't care, you are all going to live, I'm getting you out of here, aru," Yao said relentlessly, and didn't care that there was some monster in this castle.

"Yao, please, I don't want you to-"

A furious growl echoed in the entire dungeon. Feli started to whimper and put his hands over his ears to block out all the noise he heard. Ludwig and Kiku stared with wide eyes and remained silent as a figure came closer to Yao.

"What are you doing with my prisoners? And why are you in my castle?" A growl came after every word he said, and left Yao and the others speechless.

Yao gulped and cleared his throat before he could respond. "I came here for my brother and his friends, aru. I'm here to take them home,"

"_Nyet! _They are my prisoners, they will never leave. You should leave before you get to see them rot in this dungeon," the figure couldn't be seen, but Yao could tell he was leaving to go upstairs.

"No, aru! They can't stay! They have families of their own! Is there anything I can do to convince you to let them go, aru?" pleaded Yao as he stood from the rough rock below him.

"Didn't I already tell you, da? I would never let a prisoner leave my castle."

The figure became shocked at what the Chinese man said next.

"What if I take their place? I stay and they would leave, aru,"

"No! Yao, I'll never let you do this! Please don't!" Kiku pleaded as he started to shake and bang on the bars.

"Please, I'll do anything to keep them all alive, aru. Just let me take their place,"

The figure stood dumbstruck by his words. "You would...take their place?"

"Yes, I would,"

Yao heard the figure let out a small laugh. "I think you would regret that decision if you saw me,"

As soon as he ended that statement, the figure picked up the candle Yao used to hold, and lit fire into a much larger torch. Soon, it lit up the room they were all held in.

His eyes widened as he looked at the person, no, the _monster _in front of him. Yao could barely keep himself standing at the sight of him.

All he knew was that he would be giving up his freedom and living with him for the rest of his life in the castle without seeing Kiku, Feli, Ludwig, or anyone from the village ever again. And he wasn't even going to live with a human, he was living with a beast.

Still on wobbly legs, Yao went forward and looked directly at the beast. "I don't regret it, aru. I will take their place."

"Fine, then!" the beast stormed to the cages where the tree were, and somehow got them all by their shirt collars and carried them up the stairs leaving Yao behind in the dungeon.

"Wait! I never got to say goodbye! Wait, aru!" Yao reached his hand out for the beast, but he slammed the door before Yao could follow.

Yao was left in the dark walls of the dungeon alone, and his anger could not contain the tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

**I'm going to try and make the chapters for this story longer than the chapters from my other story, which might take a long while but I have Winter Break!**

**Actually, I won't be posting much, so this and my other story Gone from Your Thoughts might not have a chapter for about 1-2 weeks. **

**Now Yao has entered the castle and taken his place for the Axis!(I'll just use that so I won't say the rest of their names because I'm so lazy.)**

**More of the servants are going to be introduced in the next chapter, and if you have requests for characters or objects, you can tell me!**

**And if I don't get to say, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! Just saying in case I can't during the break...**

**And thanks for anyone who favorited,reviewed, or followed this story, it means so much that you are doing so. :)**

**Hetalia and Beauty and the Beast does not and will never belong to me.**


	5. Servants

He waited. Waited for this nightmare to end, wanted to wake up and fall into Kiku's arms because of this terrible dream. It never happened, he leaned on the steel bars of one of the cells, waiting for a spark of noise to appear in the dungeons.

It seemed impossible for Yao to run out of tears falling from his brown, swollen eyes, but they were all dried up and red from the salt stinging all around them.

Yao jerked up at the sound of steps coming closer down the stairs. He knew it was going to be that monster looking for him, not Kiku. Not Feliciano or Ludwig. Not Gilbert. Gilbert. He would give anything to leave this wretched place, anything to be united with his younger brother, even if it means to endure Gilbert's selfishness.

The dungeon's doors opened up to reveal the white as snow beast standing at the bottom of the staircase. Yao didn't flinch at his sight, but he was frightened to death. He was expecting for the beast to put him in one of the cages, lock him up like he has with his previous prisoners, to rot and die behind those bars alone with no person to be with him at his very death.

"Go ahead, aru. I'm going to die anyways so you may as well kill me here," Yao muttered as he watched the beast walk nearby him.

"Nyet, it'll be a waste to let you die here. I shall take you to your room, da?"

"My room, aru?"

"Da, and you _will _come," his words shook Yao's nerves and forced him to stand and look up at the beast. Yao whimpered as a response, and slowly walked over to where the beast was.

They both went up the creaky staircase, almost no source of light except for the candelabra cradled in the beast's paw.

"Pssst, Ivan!" the candelabra moved it's handles as if it were arms. "Go ahead, say something to him!" it motioned it's arms towards Yao, waiting for anything to make a single noise.

Ivan snickered slightly. "Like what, Matthias?"

Matthias brightened up with an idea. "Just say your name, greet him as a normal guest!"

"Da," Ivan turned his head to look at Yao, who was making no contact with the beast whatsoever, and was taking notice of the castle around him.

"My name is Ivan Braginski, and yours?" Yao blinked his eyes, but still didn't look up at Ivan.

"Yao Wang, aru," his voice was very monotone, and Ivan and Mathias seemed to notice. Matthias motioned again for Ivan to say something once more, but it was obvious that Yao didn't want to talk to Ivan at all.

"My castle is basically yours. You are free to look around here. Just don't explore the West Wing,"

"Why can't I-" Yao said before Ivan turned and faced him in the eye.

"It's forbidden!" He stopped in his tracks and yelled out an loud echo that surrounded the entire castle. Yao nodded as his response and shook in slight fear as Ivan's snout was now inches away from his head. Ivan moved away from Yao and continued walking towards their destination.

The castle was a complete maze, with its multiple stairways, corridors, doors, and rooms, it was difficult for Yao to get how the beast beside him, or in this case Ivan, knew how to get from place to place in this palace.

It was a while before Ivan stopped Yao to open a grand doorway into a rather large, lit bedroom with an exquisite bed and a variety of furniture.

Matthias grew closer to Ivan. "Tell him that he can stay here. Invite him to dinner!" he whispered into his white, furry ear.

Yao entered the room in wonder of how the room was neatly done and clean while the exterior of the castle was so frightening and dark, it bewildered him with the thought.

"My servants will be helping you adjust to your room," Ivan said with Matthias whaling his handles at him.

"Go, go and invite him for dinner!" Matthias whispered slightly louder so Ivan could get the memo.

Unfortunately, Ivan took it a little harsh. "You will join Ivan for dinner, da? That is NOT a request!"

Before Yao could protest, Ivan quickly slammed the door in front of him, leaving Yao once alone to sob quietly in his new and profound room.

"Damn, you must be hurt after that, right?" a sudden voice appeared and made Yao jump and turn around in horror.

"W-Who's there, aru?" he yelled out and looked for any source of a weapon nearby. Yao heard noises of things moving and coming closer to him with the voice getting louder.

"Don't worry! We're just like, trying to help, you know?" a voice which sounded too feminine for a male called out from one side of the room, but no one was to be found.

Yao looked around the entire room for any sight of people inside his room, but all he could hear was a unknown number of voices.

"Big brother, I think we're scaring him,"

"I know, but I can't control that idiotic Alfred sometimes."

"Ummm, I think we should introduce ourselves, right Berwald?"

"M'm"

"Da-ze! It's been so long before we've seen someone!"

"Like, we haven't met a human in like years, so let's just hurry on with it!"

Out of no where, a cabinet moved on its own and bumped into Yao.

"Aiyaa! You just-" Yao yelled out in fear and moved back away from the cabinet.

And Yao didn't expect for that cabinet to talk back to him.

"You seem really scared, like really!" the same feminine voice from earlier came out from its doors, but there was obviously no one in sight. That cabinet was talking on its own.

"How are you-" Yao said before he felt something tug at the end of his pant leg. He looked down at the floor to find a bright purple ribbon raising its end almost as a wave.

He widened his eyes in shock, and it only grew as an actual rifle came forward near the ribbon itself. "Lili! You shouldn't go straight up to people without me by your side!

Laughter was heard from another side of the room where a pair of low-rim glasses and binoculars were huddled together and watching the rifle consult with the small ribbon.

"Come on, Vash! You're scaring the hell out of that Chinese guy! You look ready to shoot him!" the glasses yelled out triumphantly.

The rifle turned back and Yao could see a teapot join in as well. "Alfred, shut up already!"

"Please tell me this is just some dream I'm having, aru," Yao muttered as he walked off to the bed that stood in the middle of the room, rubbing his temples in exhaustion from what he was seeing and hearing.

"Sorry, but this is all real, even your brother and his friends reacted strangely to us," the teapot responded and Yao immediately brought all ears to his attention.

"Kiku? You mean that you met him, Feli, and Ludwig, aru?" he asked as most of the objects now entered Yao's vision, crowding him to create a circle so Yao could meet all of them.

The glasses jumped so it can speak. "Well, only me, him, and Toris." he nudged himself to the teapot. "We didn't expect for Ivan to go and throw them in the dungeon,"

"You mean _you _didn't expect for Ivan to imprison them! I at least tried to bloody stop you, but no!"

"Umm, how are you all even real, aru?"

Every object seemed to freeze in their place. Of course they couldn't tell the man before them about the curse put on all the servants and Ivan, or else they won't break the spell and return to their former selves.

Luckily, a small, plush pillow was able to explain. "We are Ivan's servants! Surely you must be shocked from all of this, but here we are!"

Yao didn't speak, but he calmed down as he accepted the fact that several household objects were communicating to him and that they were _real._

"I think we should introduce ourselves, but we would like to know your name at least. I think you might be staying here for a while, so it may be good to know," the teapot said, waiting for any response to be heard from their guest's lips.

"Y-Yao Wang, and yours, aru?" he spoke clearly for everyone to hear.

"My name's Alfred Jones! And I'm the he-"

"Shut up, you git," the teapot hushed the glasses, Alfred, before he could exclaim himself as the so called 'hero' again. "The name is Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you,"

The rifle stood dangerously close to Yao and shielded the small ribbon in the back. "Vash Zwingli, and this is my younger sister Lili. I recommend that you don't mess around with her or else I may shoot you," with the very end of the rifle nearly inches away from Yao, he took the warning seriously and chuckled nervously while he tried to move back.

"Don't worry! He said that to me before, but so far I have, like, not been shot! Oh, and my name is Feliks!" the cabinet that Yao had bumped into earlier said, but it was surprising to hear that it was a male speaking although it sounded so much as a female.

A pair of binoculars jumped into Yao's lap and stared straight up with it's lenses pointing upwards at his face. "I'm Im Yong Soo! And-"

"Would you please get off him? He may be startled, you know?" Arthur said with Im Yong Soo slowly jumping off Yao and back with the small crowd of objects.

"You can call me Tino! And-" the small pillow said until a rather _large _chair went in front of him, almost like Vash was to his younger sister.

"Th't was j'st m'wife," the small pillow was shivering slightly and jumped into the chair's seat. "N'me is Berwald," Great, now Yao had three people to stay away from. He had the protective but trigger-happy Vash, the creepy and intimidating Berwald, and of course the frightening and cruel Ivan to be afraid of.

"There are more servants around the castle, they'll all be honored to meet you!" Tino said still crouched in Berwald's cushions. (This sentence sounds just wrong, but Sufin...)

"Like yeah, but you have to be ready for dinner with Ivan!" Feliks yelled out as he looked for anything suitable for Yao to wear for dinner. He exclaimed in triumph when he pulled out a suit that would be able to fit Yao perfectly. "This would, like, totally make you fabulous!"

Yao pushed the suit away. "Thank you for the offer, but I won't go to dinner with Ivan, aru," at that moment, every object gasped, astonished that the prisoner in the castle would refuse and strand away from Ivan's orders.

"But Ivan would be very angry...you should really go to dinner," Arthur said, trying to convince Yao to go to accept Ivan's request.

"I won't. I just lost my younger brother, my only family, because of him, aru! I'm never going to see him or my home ever again! And he expects me to have dinner with him, aru? That, I won't accept."

Everyone turned themselves to the door, which opened slightly to reveal a clock peeking at the candelabra

"Matthias! Like, have you met Yao?" Feliks shouted as he moved closer to Matthias.

"Sorta, but dinner will be ready soon, you're ready, right?" Matthias asked as he waited for Yao to respond.

Meanwhile, at the foot of the fireplace, Ivan walked back and forth waiting for Yao to arrive, but he was taking too long.

"Master Ivan, he should be coming soon, you just have to be patient," Toris said with a whimpering voice, worried about what Ivan was thinking that moment.

"But Ivan doesn't like to wait. You should already know that, right Toris?" Ivan said menacingly as he continued to walk back and forth.

Besides Toris, there was a small book and a bottle that was empty of alcohol at his side, with the book not shivering as much as the other two.

"I could get my pipe," Ivan stopped to think about that, but the book began to get his attention.

"That might not be a good idea, just wait for him until Yao comes," the book said with Ivan growling in protest.

"How can I? Just why is he not here yet?" Ivan roared and filled the entire room with noise.

"Be patient, Ivan, you k-know that he's b-been through a lot," the bottle spoke little above a whisper, hoping that Ivan wouldn't break him in anger.

"Raivis, I know how he feels to lose someone. And you know I do not like to be reminded of my sisters,"

The bottle shook rapidly in fear, and stood instantly behind the book, who didn't seem overly frightened by this.

"Ivan, just how much do you want this curse to be lifted? And how much do you care for Yao?" the book asked.

The beast stopped and growled at the mention of the curse, but at the mention of Yao... "He is very pretty, isn't he? I could make him one with me, da?" Ivan said with a childish yet cruel tone.

"Yes, but these things take time. Don't expect for him to fall in love with you overnight," Toris said bluntly.

"But have you seen the flower? It's petals are falling at an increasing rate, we don't have so much time," the book shouted enough for Ivan to hear.

"So what can I do, Eduard?" Ivan said somewhat softly yet demanding for an answer from, the book, Eduard.

All three objects looked at each other and thought of what Ivan should do. "Well for starters, you should stop drinking large amounts of-"

"RAIVIS!" Both Toris and Eduard shouted before Ivan could hear the last of that sentence. Ivan immediately turned his snout at the three objects, and darted his violet eyes at Raivis as a slight warning.

"I would never give up my precious vodka, you know that,"

Eduard spoke while Raivis was shaking intensely enough to almost crack himself. "That's one thing. You have to control your temper sometimes. Don't seem so frightening at your sight. And at least try to act reasonable and appropriate around Yao, especially after what happened earlier. Got that?"

Ivan nodded and turned his body at the sound of knocks being heard at the door. He brightened up at the realization that it would be Yao behind that door, so he straightened up so his posture was perfect like a proper gentleman. (Arthur would approve. Maybe.)

It was only until the flames of Matthias were seen peeking out nervously with no Yao by his side. Ivan released himself from his straight posture and growled at no sight of his own prisoner.

"Matthias, where is Yao? Shouldn't he be finished getting ready?" Ivan walked to where he could stand and look straight down at Matthias, ready to blow out his candles any second now.

"H-He is-well I-isn't-" Matthias couldn't even manage to speak out a full sentence with Ivan towering him. He gulped and said with a frightened tone. "He's not coming for dinner."

A moment of silence passed before Ivan released his fury. "WHAT?,"

"Ivan! Master, please control yourself!" Toris said carefully. Alas, he was too late.

All four objects ran after Ivan after he stormed off to Yao's room, and heard Ivan making a strange and disturbing noise as he went.

"kolkolkolkolkol..."

* * *

**Miss me? Well, I'm back from a 2 week hiatus I believe, and I spent a while working on this chapter of the story.**

**For anybody who's confused:**

**South Korea - I'm Yong Soo - Binoculars (I looked up on the Hetalia Wiki, and I read that Korea had made mind-reading binoculars after Japan failed to make them, do I used that as an object.)**

**Denmark - Matthias - Candelabra (Usually in other parodies, the candelabra is France, which is an obvious choice. But when I think about Denmark's hair...you see my point.)**

**Switzerland - Vash - Rifle (Switzerland usually carries a rifle with him.)**

**Liechtenstein - Lili - Ribbon (She always wears the ribbon from her big brother, doesn't she?)**

**Sweden - Berwald - Chair (One word. Ikea. And Sweden does love his furniture)**

**Finland - Tino - Pillow (Don't pillows and furniture go together? And pillows tend to be very soft and comfy...)**

**Poland - Feliks - Cabinet (Poland. Is. Just. That. Fabulous.)**

**Estonia - Eduard - Book (Estonia is very smart, so this was what I put for him.)**

**Latvia - Raivis - Bottle (This one was difficult, but it said also on the wiki that Latvia was an alcoholic, and he is easy to scare because of Russia, so cracking his bottle would mean he's frightened.)**

**And there is still more servants to come! **

**And you got all the way to the end of this chapter. I wish I could bro fist you right now.**

**I hope all of you had an awesome winter break! I'll be writing more chapters soon! **

**Please review/favorite if you enjoyed!**

**Hetalia and Beauty and the Beast does not and will never belong to me.**


	6. Servants (ptII)

"What is that sound? I can hear it from outside the room, aru," Yao wondered as he turned his attention to the strange noise that radiated the entire room. Curious, Yao walked over to the bedroom doors and pressed his ear against its surface.

The sound was indeed coming from the other side, but it got louder every second.

"Yao, I think you would want to get away from the door," Arthur warned Yao as he began to move away. The other objects followed his lead and hid with the sounds continuing to increase in volume.

After a long while, the noises were already at its loudest. Almost as if it was right outside the door.

"kolkolkolkolkol..."

The door rumbled with the sound growing stronger by the second. In a single instant, the door was shaking with forceful knocks pounding on it, causing Yao to move back with shivers across his spine.

"I thought I told you to come for dinner, da?" Ivan roared after he finished knocking the hard, wooden doors. Yao was fuming that Ivan was back, and was still trying to force him to dinner even though he told Matthias that he refused to go.

"I don't want to go to dinner, aru!" he shouted.

"I'll break open this door if you don't come out!" Ivan roared again with every object now worrying about Yao at this point.

The objects hurried to get Ivan's attention before he could cause any damage sooner. "Master Ivan! Calm yourself down! You're probably frightening Yao!" Toris shouted.

Ivan gave out a slight growl. "Can't you see that he is being so difficult?"

"Calm down, and ask him again, _nicely_," Eduard advised to Ivan. "He might change his mind if you do so,"

Ivan listened to his advice, but of course, it didn't end up well. "Will you join me for dinner, da?" he said in a cruel, deep voice.

"I've already said no before, and I'll say it again now, aru!" Yao shouted loud enough for Ivan to hear through the wooden doors.

"You'll have to come out sometime! You're going to have dinner with me sooner or later!" Ivan threatened with all resent.

"I don't have to! I can stay in this room forever if I want to, aru!" Yao didn't care anymore. His response would certainly anger the beast, but it's better than having dinner with the person who sent away his only family.

"You may as well starve in there!" Ivan screamed and turned his back on the doors. "He could rot there if he wants to," he growled to the objects beside him, all shaking as Ivan stormed off to the darkness that hid in the castle.

Matthias sighed in defeat. "Ivan's not taking this lightly, isn't he?"

"No, but it's only a matter of time until the carnation loses all it's petals, and Yao is our only chance to break this curse. Yet Ivan is not helping out at all," Eduard said intelligently.

"That goes for Yao also, he doesn't want to _think _of Ivan. How are we going to help them fall in _love_ with each other?" Raivis said with worry, doubting that this curse would ever be broken.

"We have to at least try, we can't lose hope yet. Maybe Yao can break this spell, but they both have to love each other, not just Ivan." Toris said with a sigh. "This will be difficult, but it's worth a shot,"

"Yeah, and maybe we'll all be human again! Just imagine that!" Matthias said with his flames glowing brighter in happiness.

Toris walked over to where Matthias was standing and tapped his golden handle. "Don't get carried away with that thought, you never know if it doesn't come true,"

"I'm just imaging it! Come on, let me just think about it for once!"

Eduard let out a deep breath."Just don't get used to it," he turned back to Raivis and Toris. "I'm going to check the kitchen, hopefully Sadik isn't angry his food went to waste,"

"Yeah," Toris chuckled. "I might rest a while before we help out Ivan again...or before I see Feliks again,"

The objects parted their ways and went off to different directions in the castle. Silence filled the entire hallways as night darkened the castle more than it already was.

It was only mere hours before Yao would exit his room.

"Yao? Alfred? Where the bloody hell are you two going?" Arthur whispered as he watched the two walk slowly down the corridor.

"We're going to the kitchen, the guy's hungry Arthur! I was going to lead him there like the hero I am!" Alfred proclaimed as he began to wobble his way through the hall.

"You git, you realize once Ivan finds-" Arthur was interrupted by the sound of Alfred's obnoxious laughter.

"Who cares if Ivan finds out? He's already confined to that room, and besides, he should meet everyone else here!"

"Yes, but not at this moment! Can't you get anything through your head? This is a terrible idea!"

"Well, if you don't want Ivan to find out, we better hurry before he does so!" Alfred happily shouted before he nudged Yao to follow him.

"You're an arse Alfred, and don't think that you'll be guiding Yao all alone!" Arthur said frustratingly as he began to hurry to catch up with Yao and Alfred.

Alfred and Arthur continued to mumble and argue with each other as Yao followed their pathway to the kitchen. It almost humored Yao that those two were constantly arguing with each other, always having a different perspective between the two.

As they walked, Yao could feel cold air surrounding him, the constant feeling inside him that Ivan would appear any second and throw him back in the room. No, probably throw him in the dungeon where he would be sealed inside a cell to rot and die.

"Yao? Are you alright? You look startled," Yao's concentration broke once he heard Arthur's voice.

"No, I'm fine, aru. I was just thinking about...something," he said, trying to not sound worried in front of the two objects.

"Yao just needs to eat, Artie! He'll feel better in no time!" Alfred shouted as he began to wobble faster to the kitchen.

"For once, you're right, and stop calling me that!" Arthur, who had somewhat agreed with the idiot, said stubbornly.

They continued to walk until they heard rants coming from a nearby room. The sound of dishes crashing and breaking and silverware scraping and falling popped into Yao's eardrums and made him stop in his tracks.

Arthur noticed and turned to face him. "Don't worry, it's usually chaos when you enter, just be quick with the food and you'll go back to your room,"

Yao nodded and went on walking towards their destination. The rants only getting louder as they got closer.

"Food! It's all wasted! Wasted!"

"Get over it! It's not like it was going to be eaten anyways!"

"You're just making a mess again as usual..."

"If you keep on throwing things, you might crack me!"

"Mei is right, you two are just acting like children right now,"

The entire room was filled with screams and anger all around, and there was no sign of any stopping.

"Yao, may I ask you a favour?" Yao darted his eyes at the direction of Arthur.

"Umm, I guess, aru?" he said confusedly.

"I want you to go in there,"

"They sound ready to _murder _each other, aru!"

"I know that, but they haven't seen someone like you in a long time, they'll probably stop the ruckus they have in there if you do so,"

Yao groaned, but took a nervous breath as he pushed open the kitchen door. His breath stopped at the sight of dishes, silverware, leftover pastries, several types of liquid being thrown in the air and landing on the walls.

The second he walked in, everything stopped. No sound was made, nothing was thrown, none of the constant yelling. Just pure silence.

"I'm pretty sure I am dreaming this," a long drape that laid on the countertop mumbled.

"If you were dreaming, would Sadik be in here?" a wok from behind one of the tables appeared into Yao's sight.

The drape made a yawning sound. "Good point,"

"Wait a minute...so the rumors were true! We really do have a visitor in the castle!" one of the sinks happily said with it's waters splashing in joy.

"Yeah, and he's hungry! You guys have any food?" Alfred chirped in with a powerful voice.

The wok wobbled closer to Yao and looked at him in suspicion. "Did you mean to say _she's _hungry, Alfred?"

It only took a millisecond for Yao to realize what the wok meant. "I'm a GUY, aru! Not a girl!" he shouted in fury.

There was a long pause of silence for some of the kitchen objects, all quiet as they heard Alfred burst into laughter and Arthur trying to shut him up.

"Wait, he said that he's hungry! How about you make something special for our guest, Sadik?" a beautiful flower vase said as it stood on the countertop.

The oven flared and smoke appeared. "Someone should've told me that before we wasted the damn food!"

"Look, he hasn't eaten for a while, and we should hurry before Ivan hears about this. Just make it quick," Arthur ordered, alerting all of the kitchen objects and most heading to work.

"So, what's your name? I'm Mei, it's nice to meet you!" the vase said joyfully.

"It's Yao, aru." Yao smiled and said as he watched the wok appear once again.

"Kaoru, and sorry for mistaking your gender, you just really look like a girl,"

"I don't mind, aru. I'm mistaken for a female sometimes where I live," he reassured Kaoru as he began to walk over to the drape, which was not making a single noise.

"That's Heracles, and don't bother waking him up. He'll probably go back to sleep anyways,"

The sink splashed it's water for attention. "My name is Michelle! Wow, it's been so long seen we've seen someone like you!" she shouted.

"A lot of people have been telling me that, aru." Yao wondered. "But why?"

"Ivan doesn't like intruders in the castle, and besides, no one would come near here with all the wolves out there," Mei said.

No wonder Ivan put Kiku in a cold and withered cell, Yao thought.

"But here you are! An actual person in the castle!" Michelle shouted in glee. "Sadik! Are you finished with Yao's meal?"

Sadik had more smoke exposed from his overuse of heat. "I'm almost finished! He should be lucky that it's not Arthur's cooking!"

Almost every single object showed a sigh of laughter from that comment, with Alfred crackling with an outburst of it.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? My food is yummy!" Arthur protested, but as soon as he finished speaking, everyone filed a complaint.

"But it's so bland!"

"It's tasteless!"

"I don't even think it is food!"

"Not good at all,"

"How can you even call it good?"

"I have almost puked because of it's smell!"

_"Can we please shut up about my food?" _Arthur shouted, with the objects still having slight giggles from that moment.

"Umm...Yao?" he felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned around to find a bowl with Mei pushing it to him. "It's stew, you should eat before Arthur gets angry again," she said kindly.

Yao held the bowl in his hands and smiled at her. "Xiè xiè nǐ," he could hear a soft giggle escaping from Mei.

"Bú yòng xiè," she giggled.

After a few long sips of his stew, he took a glance at Sadik. "Xiè xiè nǐ to you too, Sadik, the stew is very delicious,"

"Don't mention it! Just trying to be the chef here!" he proclaimed as Yao continued to taste the warmth of the soup down his throat.

"Well, now that Yao's fed, how 'bout we show him around the castle?" Alfred exclaimed.

"No! No, we can't!" Arthur released in anger, "I thought we agreed on only food and then-"

Yao stopped him right there. "Actually, I thought it would be nice to have a tour of the castle, if you don't mind, aru,"

"Great! I'll tour you around like the awesome hero I am!" Alfred shouted at he began to move faster to the door.

"W-What?! I said-" Arthur was fuming at that point.

"Arthur, don't worry! It'll only take a little while!" Alfred said, but Arthur wasn't able to convince them anymore, they were heading out the kitchen doors.

"It's great to meet you Yao! We hope to see you soon!" Michelle yelled out before the door closed behind him.

Yao gave out a slight grin. "Me too, I wish to see you all again, aru,"

He closed the door as he heard Arthur rambling on with Alfred once more.

With one final shout, Alfred turned to Yao and chuckled.

"Shall we begin the tour?"

* * *

**This chapter was really hard for me, and I rushed a bit at the end so I could finish by today, but I just started school yesterday and now I'm getting homework now...so stories might not be updated so quickly from now on. **

**And the characters! :**

**Turkey - Sadik - Oven (There was an episode that showed Turkey was one of the members of the Gourmet Club, so I thought this was meant for him.)**

**Greece - Heracles - Drape (I would've put him as a pillow or something to do with cats, but Tino kind of took the pillow spot already, so I had to improvise.)**

**Seychelles - Michelle - Sink (I don't want to put her as a fish...since she is shown carrying that with her, but the island itself is always surrounded by water...)**

**Taiwan - Mei - Vase (I would describe her as a delicate and sweet girl, and she usually has a flower on her hair...and a flower vase just came into mind.)**

**Hong Kong - Kaoru - Wok (If China was an object, he would be THIS. But Hong Kong is a city in China...right?)**

**This chapter was just plain difficult for me...**

**And Gilbert might be reappearing next chapter or the chapter after that, so stay tuned!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites I've been getting from you guys, it means so much!**

**Hetalia and Beauty and the Beast does not and will never belong to me.**


	7. Woods

"There's that room over there, and right there is that room, and here's another pair of stairs-"

"You are an idiot, Alfred! You don't even know where the bloody hell you're going, don't you?" Arthur yelled to Alfred as he jumped forward with Yao following closely behind.

"Do you two ever stop arguing, aru?" Yao asked as he watched the two rant on with each other. "You seem to do that each time you're near each other, it's almost adorable to always see you both fighting,"

"ADORABLE?! How is that even considered _adorable?_" Arthur turned around fiercely and faced straight at Yao while Alfred stood frozen as the words 'adorable' came into mind.

"Well," Yao started, "You two are usually seen together no matter where you go, you tend to argue over anything that it's quite laughable, and-"

"Yao!" Alfred proclaimed as he spoke through gasps of laughter. "I think Artie's going to crack anytime soon! You should keep on going, this is just hysterical!" He was right, Arthur was rumbling furiously as if he were to burst any second out of anger.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that, aru. But it's still true," Yao said with a smile of content stretched on his face.

Still frustrated from his comment, Arthur turned his back on Yao and wobbled forward again. "Can we just finish this tour to get it over with so Ivan doesn't have to know?" he ordered. Yao postured himself and let out a small nod before he began to follow the objects with silent footsteps.

He took note of his surroundings. Everything was mostly dark, the only light was the fire emerging from the candles and torches that was ticked to the walls. There were arrays of windows that were hidden by withered and torn curtains, but it would only add to the darkness if they were taken away. The marble floor was covered by red, exquisite carpets that reached far along the hallways.

Armored statues lined up against another with rust that climbed up it's metal and steel and its shine slowly decaying after it has been worn out it's use.

"Don't mind those, they don't move," Arthur reassured Yao as they continued to walk through the dark corridor, the statues almost giving a creepy feeling as if they were watching them all pass through.

Yao continued to observe the castle around him, but his eyes were suddenly drawn to the dark staircase that led to a different hallway. It was the darkest area of the castle he's seen so far, not even a single flicker of light to brighten it's path. Before he had time to think, Yao walked towards and began to ascend the darkened staircase, only to be stopped by both Alfred and Arthur.

"I think you're going the wrong way aren't you, chap? Your room is at another staircase!" Arthur quickly said as he tried to hold back Yao from taking a step further up the stairs.

"How about we just listen to Arthur for once? Maybe we should hurry to your room, Ivan could appear any second, you know?" Alfred said as well, quickly enough as if he were trying to hide something.

"What's up there?" Yao asked, not bothering to listen to Alfred and Arthur as he walked up another step. Both hurried to to restrain Yao from moving any further, but Yao now curious of what was up there.

"Look, there is nothing in the West Wing, you wouldn't want to look there anyways!" Arthur explained with Yao blinking his eyes in surprise.

"That's the West Wing?" he pointed his finger to the empty darkness that reached the top of the staircase.

As soon as Arthur realized what he had just said, he groaned with Alfred using one of his legs to hit him. "Thanks a lot, Artie!" he muttered sarcastically.

"Like I meant to, wanker! Besides, it's strictly forbidden for him to go there!"

"There should be a reason that it's forbidden, so maybe there is something up there, aru," Taking more steps, Alfred went to the back of Yao so he could grab his pant leg or anything to prevent Yao from going any further.

Arthur was still trying to convince him as if his life were on the line. "You don't even want to go in there! There's other rooms in the castle that you might enjoy, there's the garden, the porch, the library, the-"

"You have a library here, aru?" Yao said excitedly as he turned around to face Arthur, now interested in the library instead of following up the staircase.

"Hell yeah we do!" Alfred exclaimed as he headed down the dark steps. "It is filled from top to bottom! We can go there right now!"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Arthur joined in as well. "It's not that far from here! We'll arrive there in a matter of minutes!" Their words were trailed off as Yao turned back around while they didn't even notice their guest had not been following them.

Yao was almost convinced enough to turn back as he felt a rush of cold air blow past him as he submerged himself in the darkness above. Yet, he was determined enough to find out what was hidden in there, despite being forbidden to even be near there.

As Yao went further into the hallway, he noticed how some of the wallpaper was torn with claw marks and chipping off from it's old usage. It only increased as Yao walked closer to a grand doorway, complete with dents and marks as if it was attacked.

The first instinct was to knock on the door, but it was possible that Ivan could hear if he was near, so Yao gently pushed open the wooden door slowly and peeked inside.

The inside wasn't any better than the corridor. Furniture was out of place with it's cushions torn with the stuffing sticking out, walls were shredded as if they were pieces of paper, picture frames hung freely with the photos unrecognizable because of the damage done to each and every single one of them.

He made his way through broken pieces of glass, missing cabinets, shreds of paper, every single object in bad shape, looked for anything that might seem of interest to him.

He walked up and gently touched one of the fallen paintings that was torn and ruined beyond repair. But Yao was able to make out a small feature, no, a cheek that was unharmed from the rest of the photo. He raised his arm and began to unravel one of the torn remains to reveal the rest of the painting, but was distracted as a soft light appeared in his sight.

Yao looked to the direction the light was coming from, and was astonished to find a sunflower engulfed in a bright yellow light almost similar to sunlight, floating in midair with several of its petals wilted or fallen to the table dead. The flower was shielded by a glass container, a few marks to indicate that Ivan must have scratched through the surface of the glass. It was a serene and beautiful sunflower to look at, despite being out of place in this dark and destroyed room.

It really was a sight indeed, and Yao was attracted to its unnatural beauty. Every step he took closer made the flower brighter than it already was.

The glass container was removed and the sunflower was brighter than ever. It's golden light shone on Yao and gave warmth to his skin as it radiated from the bottom to the stem to the top edges of the wilting petals.

His hand reached slowly for the glistening sunflower, all he had to do was reach his arm out and could see how the flower is such a beautiful sight.

With his fingers only centimeters away from its stem, Yao felt a sharp stinging feeling in his arm and could himself being thrown in the air. He crashed on to a pile of ripped apart furniture that stood against the wall.

"My order was that you should never enter here, and you got so close-" he heard stop immediately once he muttered those words. His paw clamped tightly on the glass container as it caged the sunflower once more.

"I-I didn't m-mean to harm it, aru! I-" Pain surfaced inside Yao's arm as he pleaded to Ivan. He took one look with water starting to fill up in his eyes from the painfulness. It wasn't too deep, but the scratch was bleeding and starting to drop on the floor and his clothing. Once it was noticeable to Ivan, the beast blinked in surprise.

"Ivan...hurt you, didn't he?" Ivan said sadly as Yao was now pouring down fresh tears down his cheeks. To Ivan, it was such a shame that he had made that face look so saddened and full of hurt, a beautiful person with a beautiful face, now ruined because of him.

"Just..._get out of my sight!" _Yao shouted as he held on to his damaged arm with his other arm and ran for the doors. He didn't care anymore, he needed to leave this dreaded place. He couldn't survive a single second longer with Ivan, and a lifetime in the castle will not do good for him.

Yao rapidly went down the same dark staircase from before, running straight through anything in his path and not to look back for anyone. He desperately ran to find any sign of an exit, or where the entrance could be so that he can escape from this little prison of Ivan.

"Yao?! Where are you-where have you been?!" Yao almost didn't hear what Arthur had to say, but he skimmed right past him as if he wasn't even there.

"I'm leaving this place, I can't stand Ivan, aru!" he shouted out before he sprinted for the entrance.

"Wait! But-" Both Alfred and Arthur shouted, but they were too late. Yao was soon out of their sight and probably out of their lives. Yao never got to hear the rest of the sentence. "you were are last chance..."

The doors slammed behind Yao and was suddenly embraced by a downpour of rain on him. The wind blasted through the air and almost tumbled Yao down, but he struggled as much as he can to keep himself standing from this terrible storm.

He pushed through the gates with his one arm, his other stinging with water mixing in with blood and burning his very insides. Yet, he continued to run, run until he got out of this forest and soon return home with Kiku.

It was just Yao's luck to have a long gash on his arm, for he didn't think about the wolves in that area.

He ran too much and slowed down to rest and pant at an old and dying tree. His breathing was uneven and his legs were about to give out, but Yao still had to get out of here, even if it was easier to survive a day in the woods than with Ivan in his castle.

"How am I going to get out of these woods? At this rate, I'll give out soon enough, aru!" he yelled to himself as he placed his back against the old tree.

At that moment, Yao heard animalistic noises coming from the distance, slowly becoming louder as its growls went closer to him. It was then he realized that there was probably animals out here, ready for their next meal. And it so happens that his bloody arm was on their radar now and ready to attack on their prey.

Yao was sore and tired from all that running, but his adrenaline levels instantly rose as the sight of cold-blooded wolves took place in his vision, their blood red eyes shining brightly in the gray and misty woods. He sprinted for his dear life, and the chance of surviving decreased as he tripped on a few twigs that stuck out from the muddy soil.

He was stuck, fumbling to get himself out, but it was no use. The wolves have already catched up with him, now only feet away from where Yao lay on his death plate.

Yao had given up trying to untangle himself, he had already accepted his fate, the fact that he would die out here where he would be torn bit by bit from those animals and the entire world would soon forget his existence.

He braced himself for the colossal pain he would experience in a short few seconds, trembles racing throughout his entire body and closed his eyes shut as he feared the worse.

Only, that didn't happen. An extraordinary roar echoed and surfaced into Yao's eardrums, and his eyes widened at the sight. It was Ivan. _Ivan. _The person who had just hurt him and tried to run away from moments ago, was _saving _him.

He watched as Ivan instantly threw the wolves easily without any remorse, attacking every wolf that even came near Yao. With tremendous force, Ivan stomped them to the ground with blood splattering and mixing with the mud beneath them and making red blotches on Ivan's fur.

Yao could only watch as he curled himself in a small ball and watched from afar with Ivan either killing or frightening away the other wolves. One by one, Ivan got rid of any wolf in sight and roared at them in an attempt to scare them away.

A sharp cry escaped from Ivan and one of the wolves he tossed aside had sprinted towards him, its razor claws scraping through Ivan's fur, forming three defiant lines of dark red blood across his arm. Instantly, Ivan threw the animal like garbage, and throwing him far enough to be crushed on impact.

Blood dripped to the ground as Ivan was beginning to stumble and lose energy from the amount of strength he was using to protect Yao. Most of the wolves have already fled by now, each one running quickly away from the monster that had killed several of their pack in the matter of minutes.

With one final slash, another wolf fell lifelessly to the ground, alerting the others and scramming away with howls following right behind them. Ivan turned back at Yao, and his arm was now gushing with blood as well, only it was pouring at an increasing rate. Barely able to limp forward, Ivan let out a few grunts and took a final breath before he collapsed to the floor, motionless.

Yao only stared. Ivan could be dead, all because he tried to save him from a brutal death. Of course, he had the chance. Yao could leave Ivan out here and find his way back home to his village, he'll see Kiku again and everything will be back to the way it was before. But there was this pulse of sympathy and guilt inside Yao. He couldn't just leave him alone to die in these woods when it was really supposed to be him.

He had to do the right thing, even though he was cruel and heartless, Ivan had still saved him. With no other option left, Yao took both of Ivan's paws and pulled him forward with all the power had.

* * *

"That hurts Ivan! That hurts Ivan!" Ivan cried in a harsh tone as Yao tried to apply a wet towel rag on Ivan's wounds. Yet, every attempt to do so made Ivan howl in pain or Yao to rant back at Ivan for not being able to treat him.

"It won't hurt if you stop whining, aru! Now stay still!" he shouted as he began to raise the rag up to Ivan's arms, only being dodged as Ivan tried to miss it. Unfortunately, having dodged too many times, once it even touched the bloody marks, he howled in pain that could be heard throughout the entire castle.

"I told you to stay still, aru!" Yao ranted.

"But it hurts Ivan!"

"You chose to get hurt! Not me!"

"If you hadn't have left, maybe we wouldn't be injured, da?"

"You should have thought of that before you slammed me against the damn wall, aru!"

"That was because you disobeyed Ivan's orders! Yao is forbidden to go in the West Wing!"

"Well, you have to control your temper at times!"

Utter silence appeared as some of the servants who were there nodded in agreement to Yao.

Yao sighed and raised the rag once more. "Just hold still, it'll hurt, aru,"

With a gentle touch, Ivan still hissed in pain, but managed to stay in place as most of the blood was washed away and the stinging began to reduce.

"And..." Yao whispered while he still nursed his arm. "Thanks. Thanks for saving me back in the woods, aru. I don't know what I could ever do to repay you,"

At least Ivan had an idea in mind. "You're welcome, but shouldn't you worry about your..." his sentence had trailed off as he pointed to where Yao's arm used to be bleeding, now becoming dried up as time went on.

"Don't worry, I'll wrap something on it later, aru. Let's just worry about you for right now, it's not any better than mine," Yao said as he continued to rub the rag throughout his wounds.

The servants watched in shock of what was happening. At first there was absolutely no hope for them left after Yao had left, and then BAM! He returns and was actually nursing Ivan at that exact moment. It was almost too good to be true.

"This is helping...but it's not enough," Eduard said as he peeked at the two.

"Who cares? We at least have a chance now!" Alfred shouted with Arthur shushing him immediately after that comment.

"Alfred is right, but there's still so much we need to do before they could actually break this spell," Toris said bluntly to the group of servants.

"We're so close, aren't we?" Raivis said nervously with the other objects chuckling in response. With one more look at Yao and Ivan, they at least had hope that this would all turn out right at the end.

"Yes, sure we are, but are we not going to question just how the bloody hell Yao had managed to pull Ivan _all the way back to the castle?!_" Arthur yelled confusedly.

"Inner strength probably, there's many feminine qualities about him, I wouldn't think anything else," Eduard answered with slight laughter.

"Makes sense, but what now? It's not like they'll fall in love in the next minute!" Arthur said again.

"We'll help them, Arthur, just we have to hurry now. We don't have a lot of time..." Eduard whispered.

* * *

**It's going to be so difficult now to post chapters now and then, but I must type away! And yes, lets just say that Yao had a lot of power to carry a freaking beast all the way back to the castle, lets just say that, okay?**

**This is the longest chapter I have ever posted in any of my stories...shall I continue writing longer chapters or no? But it doesn't matter because guess who's coming back next chapter?**

**Argh...school has been busy these days, but I'm still managing to post these stories for you guys.**

**Thank you for every review, follow, and favorite this story has gotten! I love every single one of you who has done so!**

**I'm getting a lot of inspiration for this story after I watched the Wagamama ver Russia x China of World Is Mine, and it's just AMAZING. Also, if you guys have not seen APH MMD Hetalia World Celebration, you should REALLY see it. It's on YouTube and both are funny! (The second video does have feels though..."  
**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Hetalia and Beauty and the Beast does not and will never belong to me.**


	8. Plans

"This sucks! How can he resist the awesome me? I'm way too awesome to be refused on marriage!" Gilbert said after he chugged a whole pint of beer easily without stopping.

The three of the trio sat together at the edge of small bar, filled with the stench of alcohol and puke from the men who got a little too drunk. They usually come here as their hangout, but its only Gilbert who actually bothers to drink beer every time they come. (Francis and Antonio only drink wine, and lets be honest, we shouldn't see what happens if they _are _drunk.)

"Cheer up mon ami~! There's plenty of beautiful women everywhere in this village!" Francis patted his hand on Gilbert's shoulder, attempting to cheer him up with the thought of ladies.

"Si! But none are as beautiful as sweet Lovino!" Antonio exclaimed as he closed his eyes and dozed off in his imagination. "Lovi, sweet, sweet Lovi, I wish I could spend more time with him..."

Gilbert smirked at him. "Ha! And get punched like last time?"

Antonio darted his head directly at Gilbert. "It was just an accident! How was I supposed to know that I can't touch his curl? Lovi just looked so adorable with it, so I wanted to pull on it for fun! Didn't expect for him to get so angry,"

"I remember when my bruder came home one day saying that he 'accidentally' pulled Feli's curl, and mein gott, his face was just _priceless!_" Gilbert laughed out as he remembered that day, waiting for his next pint of beer to come along.

"You know, they did leave with Yao's hermano a few days ago, shouldn't they have already come back already?" Antonio wondered, and suddenly Francis was laughing hysterically.

"Oh honhonhon! Guess your brother _finally _hit it off with Feliciano, didn't he? It was expected, but to think that he managed to actually do it!"

He stared back at Francis with a shock through his ruby red eyes. "Ludwig would not even think of doing _that _with Feli anytime soon! Besides, I would never allow him to do that kind of stuff, he's too young!"

"He's twenty. The kid is _twenty_. I wouldn't count that as young, he's even the same age as Feliciano!" Antonio said bluntly.

"Whatever! I bet he doesn't even know how to do it in the bed, and besides, there's absolutely no way he would get away with hiding this from Feli's bruder," Gilbert explained. "It doesn't make sense why bruder would find someone before me! Before the awesome me!"

"Well, they did have something going on for a long time, we can't really blame them for falling in _amour _with each other," Francis said softly to Gilbert. Gilbert wasn't listening to most of what they were saying now, but was consumed with the taste of beer to fill his anger.

That was, until he had an idea appear in his head. "I bet it has to do with that weird bruder of Yaos! Its the only explanation to why Luddy has feelings for Feli! And this is right because I said it, and because I said it, it is therefore correct because of my awesomeness!" Gilbert stood up triumphantly from his stool, taking another swig of beer.

Antonio gently grabbed his arm and pulled him. "Hold on there, amigo! You're thinking that this is all Kiku's fault? I'm sure he wouldn't mean to in anyway...hopefully,"

"I could be saving my bruder's ass from Lovino right here, and if we get Kiku out of the way, maybe I can finally score Yao before Luddy can get Feli!" he exclaimed with his own satisfaction.

"You shouldn't separate any form of _amour_, Gilbert, and you know Yao. You know that he would be pissed if you got anywhere near his brother, and that would hurt _your _chances of ever getting Yao," Francis explained with a slight tone of concern in his voice.

Gilbert groaned and sat right back down. "True, never really thought of that. Can't really do anything to Kiku without Yao getting angry at me, I've learned that the hard way,"

He took several chugs of beer again, not feeling any of its effects despite drink inhuman amounts.

"Or..." Gilbert had another mischievous idea, a small grin appearing on his face as he thought of it. "Kiku could help me, he could help me in this awesome plan of mine,"

"Help you? How would he do so? Do you want to convince the guy to persuade Yao into marrying you?" Antonio asked, a small look of confusion clouding his face.

Gilbert gave off a strangle chuckle. "Kesesese! No, but this plan might as well get Yao to marry me at the end! All we need is Kiku, and Yao would have no choice but to marry me!"

"Just what are you thinking of Gil? You seem a little bit too excited about this plan of yours," Francis questioned, looking straight at him with a look of wonder.

"It's a plan alright! And an awesome one at that! Its going to involve Yao's weird brother and someone who could help me as long as a pay a certain price,"

"I really hope that you're thinking this through enough, Gil, I don't think you should hurt the kid in order to get Yao, its not right!" Antonio shouted to Gilbert, refusing to believe that he would use violence on Kiku.

"Antoine is right, hurting his brother isn't going to help you in any way possible, maybe your plan isn't great after all," Francis said as he nodded in agreement to Antonio.

"Don't worry! I'm not even thinking of trying to hurt Kiku,and if I did, Yao wouldn't speak to me for the rest of my life. That's an unawesome idea right there, and my awesome plan isn't going to involve any of that!" Gilbert said hearing sighs of relief from both Francis and Antonio.

"Glad that you still kept to your senses, Gilbert, but what else can you be planning of this?" Francis said.

Gilbert let out a laugh. "Something...but it'll happen soon. Once those three return back to the village my plan may as well resume, but until then, I'll need to do some business with a fellow here,"

"Seems that you're really thinking through this plan, aren't you? And you're pretty sure that this will get Yao to marry you?" Antonio asked with Gilbert smirking in response.

"Of course! He'll come begging for marriage to the awesome me in no time! It would be long until that happens,"

"I guess this plan may work out with you, Maybe I should leave you to it," Francis said before he stood up from his stool and began to head for the exit.

"Hey! Where are you going Francis?" Gilbert shouted as he held (yet another) pint of beer.

Francis gave off a smile. "I was going to see my lovely Matthieu, non? If I'm lucky, he might still be awake, or even better if he's already in bed,"

"You and your fantasies, Francis," Antonio happily said, raising his hand in a small wave as he watched Francis leave through the doors.

Francis waved back before the doors closed behind him, leaving Antonio and Gilbert to do whatever they want in that bar. He started walking the opposite direction of the pub itself, and began to pass through several houses and stores that were empty and dark inside.

It took him a while to reach his house, but it wasn't too far from the rest of the village. Francis almost walked quicker at the sight of light coming from inside Matthew's home.

"Oh honhonhon, Matthieu should be awake now if I'm correct!" he whispered to himself as he got only closer and closer to his house.

He was now merely steps away from reaching the front door, but blinked once he heard voices coming from the inside.

"Someones already here? With _my _Matthieu?! Just who the hell can this possibly be?" he pouted and looked around for a nearby window to see who was inside. With only the top of his head showing through the window's glass, he was quite surprised to see who was there.

"They're back? Maybe I should tell Gilbert about this, this could be good news for him!" he muttered to himself, and was about to turn back until he heard concern through Matthew's voice.

"Usually its Feliciano who just gets a minor scrape or cut, but I haven't seen an injury like this, especially coming from you, Kiku. Even Ludwig has bruises on his neck, just how were you all hurt?"

Francis knew this would probably count as 'stalking', or in this case 'spying', but he was curious to know where they were and how they got hurt. And surely he was wanting to know if Feli and Ludwig really _did _get it on with each other.

"We took a wrong turn somewhere and ended up getting lost, to make matters worse we got chased by a pack of wolves," Ludwig said, but Matthew still appeared confused.

"Alright, but I don't see any bite marks or gashes that would be from a wolf, what else happened out there?" he said as he began to grab several bandages and a pair of scissors.

"W-We were running from those w-wolves, a-and there was a m-massive c-castle with a gate surrounding it, s-so we thought t-that we could e-escape from them if we g-go inside," Feliciano stuttered out of fear and hugged himself for comfort.

"They both got in safely, but as I ran, I tripped on a few stones and must have injured my leg. Luckily, the wolves weren't able to get to any of us," Kiku said softly, but despair ran straight through his now raspy voice.

"That...doesn't explain the other injuries. You three were gone for longer than usual...where were you all when you got hurt?" Matthew asked as he prepared to wrap the bandage around Kiku's gashed leg.

"We checked if there was anybody in the castle that could provide us shelter for one night, but..." Kiku's words trailed off and he lowered his head down. "Believe when I say this, but there was this _beast _that lived in that castle. We angered him for trespassing his castle, and he dragged us straight to the dungeons,"

Matthew was caught a little off his guard. "It must have been a really tough guy, but what do you mean by a _beast_?"

"He really was a beast, Matthew! White fur all over him, long fangs, scary eyes, big paws!" Feli stopped for a breath after he shouted.

"They're both right. It was truly a monster, and he was going to let us rot inside those dungeon cells until we died," Ludwig would continue on, but he found himself to stop at the sight of Matthew's eyes widening and his body shaking.

"W-Was there a-anyone else t-there?" he could barely whisper. Francis still peered out the window, but was saddened at watching his Matthieu appear like that. He knew exactly why he was asking that question, and it was because of one person.

The three stayed silent for a moment. There was people, but they _weren't _people. The servants in the castle were only objects, not human beings.

"No, there wasn't anybody there except for the beast. Why do you ask?" Ludwig explained, starting to worry now that Matthew was starting to become somewhat pale.

"Matthew? Are you alright? You don't look so okay," Feliciano squinted his eyes in pain, but saw Matthew quickly jump out of his slight trance.

"No,no,no! I'm fine, I was just thinking about something, thats all!" Matthew said nervously, trying to cover up the previous concern a few moments ago. "No need for worrying about me, just about you all,"

"Oh mon cher," Francis said sadly. "He only reminded you of Alfred, didn't he?" Only Francis was told about Alfred from Matthew. Alfred was Matthew's brother, but Matthew never brings him up. He never liked to talk about him after he left years ago from the village and never came back. Matthew would think that Alfred just got lost or living in a different village, or just forgetting about him, but that would be better than finding out he was dead.

Matthew would still believe that his brother was alive, but the chances of getting lost out there...and finding that beast to only end up in the dungeon like the others did...maybe he didn't have a chance of survival like they did.

Now, he was up to the point where there was no hope of Alfred being alive.

Kiku was growing a little suspicious after that, but he let it go quickly after his leg was finished being wrapped in bandages.

"How did you all escape?" Matthew asked, but he didn't expect for Kiku to shiver in his spot right after he said that question. "I said something wrong didn't I?"

"No, its just that..." Ludwig placed a hand on Kiku's shoulder for comfort. "We were gone for quite a while. Yao ended up finding us somehow, but the beast found him trying to get us all to escape. That was where he made a deal with the beast,"

"A deal? You don't mean by that, right?" Matthew said.

"Ja, he took our place so that we could escape, but Yao would have to stay with him for the rest of his life," Matthew was stunned. He didn't have the heart to look at Kiku now.

"I don't know what to say, I'm sorry for what happened, Kiku,"

"No need for an apology, all I know is that I'm going back for Yao,"

Everyone stared at Kiku in shock, including Francis. It made sense to why Kiku would go back, but he was risking his own life to do so right after Yao had already risked his life to save them.

"But Kiku! We can't let you get hurt again! What if the wolves get you again? What about the beast?" Feliciano shouted rapidly, worrying about the safety of his friend. "I can't let you die, Kiku, you mean too much to us! Yao wouldn't even let you do this!"

"He's my brother, Feliciano, you would do this if your brother was in this situation?" he said to Feli, who was slowly nodding his head in approval.

"Kiku, if you are going to get Yao back, try and rest for a few days. That leg of yours isn't going to support you for long, so I suggest that you don't move it for a while," Matthew advised with Kiku nodding in agreement.

"Hai, I'll do that. You don't need to worry about me with this,"

"Please let me believe you when you say that," Surely Matthew doesn't want Kiku to lose his brother like he did.

Francis walked back a few steps from the window and turned around. "Mon Dieu, a lot has been going on with them," he raised a hand to his chest and turned his head to take one look back at his lovely Matthieu.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow, Matthieu," he gave off a smile and left his home.

* * *

**Kind of a quick ending here, but I wanted to finish this chapter.**

**So...what do you guys think of Matthew's brother? He does seem _so familiar _to one of the _servants_ here who's also named _Alfred...am I giving the point straight? _Oh, and the perverted mind of Francis...that too.**

**We all needed to see with was going on with the Bad Touch Trio and the Axis after Ivan saved Yao from those wolves, didn't we? And what could Gilbert possibly be planning for Kiku? What will Ludwig and Feli do when Kiku prepares to leave? And why the hell would Ludwig have 'accidentally' pull on Feli's curl? **

**So many questions to ask...but the only one we don't need to answer is if Ludwig did hit it off with Feli. We already know the answer, don't we?**

**One more servant _might_ (I SAID MIGHT) be introduced, and another character as well for the guy Gilbert wants to have business with...**

**Until then...thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows this story has gotten! You make my heart go yay!**

**Translations for anybody:**

**mon ami - French for 'my friend' **

**mon cher - French for 'my dear'**

**amour - French for 'love'**

**mon Dieu - French for 'my God' **

**hermano - Spanish for 'younger brother' **

**bruder - German for 'brother' **

**Some are pretty obvious...but someone might not know, okay? If they are wrong, please tell me...I'll fix it...**

**See you all next chapter!**

**Hetalia and Beauty and the Beast does not and will never belong to me.**


End file.
